Are You Being Served?
by pettybureaucrat
Summary: Harry and Ginny shop for a new bed.  They need to test it out, don't they?  Harry/Ginny smutty fluff, pretty much PWP.  If you don't like Ginny, substitute the witch of your choice.  M for a reason.


Just a short piece of lemony, smutty Harry/Ginny fluff, pretty much PWP. Inspired by the British sitcom of the same name.

And I still don't own Harry Potter.

"Are you being served?" the white-haired salesman asked the young couple admiring a large, king-size bed.

"Why, no," replied the dark haired, bespectacled young man. "My girlfriend and I were looking for a few items to furnish my old house."

"_His house?_" the clerk, Mr. Withers, wondered. "_He barely looks old enough to be through with school, let alone have a house_."

"Yes, we'll also be looking for a couch, a couple of lounge chairs and some side tables. But we want to look at beds first!" said the young woman, a very pretty redhead, who looked even younger than her companion.

"I see," said Mr. Withers. "You do realize that the furniture in this store is top of the line and very expensive?"

The clerk smiled as the young man said, "Oh, price is no object. Umm, may we, well, lie down on this bed? See what it feels like?"

Mr. Withers nodded, and the young woman stretched out on her back and then, to Mr. Withers's embarrassment, her boyfriend laid on top of her, settling between her thighs.

"PLEASE!" Mr. Withers gasped.

The young couple blushed and the lovely redhead giggled an apology.

"Forgive us! My boyfriend and I have just recently, well, just recently become more than 'friends.' His old bed is lumpy and squeaks rather abominably! We just wanted to make sure the bed we choose doesn't squeak."

Mr. Withers was a rather startling shade of scarlet as he gasped out his rather choked reply.

"I - I understand. But, please! There are other customers!"

The young man nodded and crawled off the young woman's body, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding her hand.

"This is a very comfortable mattress, but I've heard about something called, umm, 'memory foam' that is supposed to be very comfortable. Would you have any mattresses made from it?"

"Yes," replied Mr. Withers, his color returning to his normal pastiness. "Over here is our very latest model. Not only is it 'memory foam,' but it incorporates the latest liquid gel concepts and has been called the most comfortable mattress ever manufactured."

The young couple moved to the other bed. The man stretched out on his back this time and his girlfriend, with a impish grin, suddenly straddled him, sitting on his stomach and bouncing up and down a few times.

"I - I MUST ASK YOU TWO -," Mr. Withers shouted.

The young woman suppressed a grin and quickly dismounted from her boyfriend.

"I apologize, sir, really, I do! I know I was being naughty - ill mannered, even. It was just for fun, just a joke, really. Forgive me, please," she said contritely with a smile that had old Mr. Withers suddenly noticing a stirring in his groin he hadn't felt in years.

"It's ... it's alright," Mr. Withers panted, wondering how much more his heart could take. "Was it, umm, to your liking?"

The couple looked at each other, and the young man answered, "It seems just wonderful! Brilliant! Very, very comfortable but such great, umm, support! I think this will do just smashingly. Don't you think so, Gin?"

"Oh, I do, Harry, I do!" The lovely redhead replied. "How soon could it be delivered?" she asked Mr. Withers.

"If you're within fifty kilometers of the store, I can have it to you within twenty-four hours once it's been paid for or a credit agreement signed," Mr. Withers informed them. "I must warn you, though, that including the frame, this ensemble costs eighteen hundred pounds."

"You'll take cash, I presume?" Harry inquired.

Mr. Withers was a little taken aback, but replied, "Well, certainly, sir! But, that is an awfully large amount of cash to be carrying around with you. A cheque or credit card would be preferable."

Harry waved off the old clerk's concern. "Oh, I don't have it on me right now. I presume a bank draft would be acceptable?" Mr. Withers nodded.

"Then, we'll be back tomorrow to buy. I'll provide you an address at that time to which it may be delivered. Thank you for your time, Mr., umm, Withers!" Harry said sincerely, while examining the man's name tag and holding out his hand.

"My pleasure, sir, miss," the old clerk replied. The young couple got off the bed. After a quick hug, they walked off hand-in-hand, smiling adoringly at each other.

Mr. Withers shook his head, figuring he'd seen the last of them. Obviously, they simply came in to have a little harmless fun, bouncing around on the mattresses. They weren't the first couple to be so 'naughty' and they surely wouldn't be the last, Mr Withers thought with a smile.

When closing time arrived, Mr. Withers straightened the quilts and duvets in the bedding department, fluffed the pillows and saw that all was in order for the next morning. He hoped that the young couple would be back, although he seriously doubted it. His commission on eighteen hundred pounds would buy groceries for a month.

As he dimmed the lights, leaving only the security lamps glowing, he thought he heard a giggle from somewhere amongst the beds. He turned the lights back up and checked around again, even looking under a few of the beds in the vicinity of where the sound had seemed to originate. He found nothing, however, so he shrugged and, dimming the lights once more, left for the day.

Several minutes elapsed before Harry growled, "You and your giggles, Ginny! You almost got us caught!"

"Well," moped Ginny, as she and Harry shed the Invisibility Cloak and crawled out from under a bed. "You're the one who had his hand in my knickers! You pervert!" She giggled again.

They walked over to the memory foam bed, looking at each other hungrily, but also blushing rather deeply.

"Are you sure there isn't a guard around, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Who the hell would break into a bed store, Ginny?" Harry asked with a derisive snort. "Not exactly the kind of thing you stick under your arm and walk out with. I think the Constabulary might be suspicious of someone walking down the street with a mattress."

"Well, if you're sure," Ginny smiled, as she pulled her tee shirt over her head and deposited it on the night stand by the bed.

Harry pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and warmly as his hands ran up and down her sides and back. He found the clasp to her bra and rather deftly undid it, backing out of the kiss so Ginny could slide it off her arms and toss it on top of her tee shirt.

Harry groaned just a little as Ginny stood topless in front of him. Her breasts were just absolutely perfect for her frame, firm and round with pert, pink nipples that even now were starting to harden and pebble with desire. He turned her around and pulled her back into his body, his strong, calloused fingers gently but firmly fondling Ginny's creamy, freckled mounds. She mewled quietly as Harry squeezed and rolled the hard peaks of her nipples between his fingers while his lips caressed her neck and shoulders.

"Harry," she sighed contentedly. "Oh, God, that feels so nice. OH!"

She squeaked delightedly as Harry thrust his hips forward rather forcefully, poking his erection into her rear end precisely at the juncture of her thighs.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mr. Potter?" She leered mischievously, her hand reaching back and softly stroking the large bulge trapped within his trousers.

"Yes," Harry gasped. "I'm telling you to get naked and get onto the mattress so we can shag ourselves senseless, you redheaded tease!"

"How rude!" She huffed, pulling away and turning to face him. "I'm half naked and you're still dressed! And I expect to be made love to, not 'shagged,' thank you very much!"

She undid his shirt buttons, pushed the shirt off his shoulders and then pulled his under vest over his head. She ran her hands across his slightly hirsute, well toned chest, rubbing his dark nipples and making him hiss with pleasure. Her hands slid down his torso and found his belt buckle, undoing it before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles, her eyes admiring his long, thick cock jutting out like a battering ram. Harry toed off his shoes, kicking his jeans and boxers free of his feet.

Ginny knelt and wrapped her small hand around him, stroking softly. She leaned forward and her pink, pointy tongue flickered out, circling the reddened head of his cock. Her lips encircled it as she began to slowly work his length into her mouth, whimpering with pleasure as her tongue continued to swirl around his hardness. She engulfed him almost completely, controlling her urge to gag, then slowly and sensuously backed her mouth off him, her tongue continuing its teasing torture of his now throbbing member.

"Shit! Fuck!" Harry groaned. "God, Gin! So hot! So wet!"

She grinned up at her lover and inhaled him again and again, her hands squeezing his firm buttocks and pushing him into her mouth. Harry tangled his fingers in her luxuriant red mane, gently pushing her head back and forth on his cock in synch with the rhythm she had set. All the while, she looked up at him, her gorgeous, innocent brown eyes boring into his own emerald green.

"God, Gin!" he cried. "I can't take much more! I - I thought you wanted to ... wanted to fuck! Fuck on the mattress! God! Ginny! GINNEEEEE!"

She had pursed her sweet, lush lips and hummed along his length, sending him over the edge into ecstasy. Harry gasped and panted as his cum spilled into Ginny's mouth, her tongue swirling around the head, one dainty hand sliding up and down his length in time with his spasms as the other softly massaged his balls.

After a minute or two, Harry sank down, sitting on the edge of the bed as Ginny let him out of her mouth, her tongue still flicking over his glans and lapping at the white driblets that continued to spill from him.

She smiled up at him, a drop of his semen slowly making its way down her chin.

"Oh, I still want to fuck as you so crudely put it, Harry." She smirked. "Now, maybe you'll last more that two minutes!"

Harry stood and pulled the duvet back, revealing a gorgeous pink, satin sheet. He pulled her up from her knees and rolled them onto the bed so they were lying side by side. They both let out a soft moan as the mattress seemed to conform to their body shapes, allowing them to almost meld into one another.

"Two minutes!" He grumbled. "Well, that's all a cheap, redheaded tart like you deserves, Weasley! God, you're so beautiful, Ginny," he murmured, licking his cum from her chin and kissing her with fiery passion.

Harry undid her jeans button, lowering her zip and slipping his hand into her frilly green knickers, quickly coming to rest on the nest of fiery curls between her thighs. Continuing the kiss, he worked one, then two fingers into her tight, wet cunt and began to slowly thrust in and out of her. His thumb nestled into her soft folds and began making lazy, circular movements on the nub of her clit.

"Harry!" Ginny breathed into his mouth, as her body began to respond to her lover's tender ministration, her hips pushing up onto Harry's fingers, forcing them deeper and deeper into her warm, accepting depths.

Harry's lips broke from hers and his tongue trailed across her jaw and down her neck, where his mouth paused for several moments to nuzzle and suck at the tender skin where her shoulder and neck met. Ginny mewed with delight, her hips moving even faster, as Harry's expert fingers had her pussy literally purring with pleasure while his teasing thumb continued to fondle her clit, sending intense little shocks coursing through her loins and stomach.

"God! Harry! More!" Ginny squealed. She could feel her body beginning to tremble as Harry's long, calloused fingers slid easily back and forth inside her as she became more and more aroused. She could feel her juices soaking the crotch of her knickers, her shapely buttocks were clenching as she forced herself onto Harry's fingers ever harder and harder.

She pushed her jeans and knickers down as far as she could, spreading her legs as widely as possible. Harry grunted with satisfaction and began to twist his fingers inside her, forcing a moan of wantonness from her.

"Cum for me, Gin," he whispered softly, almost cruelly. She whined, then screamed with release as Harry curled his fingers inside her, finding her most erogenous spot and sending her over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Her cunt flexed and rippled along his hard-thrusting digits, her stomach tightening with passion as she bounced on the wonderful bed.

She was still gasping and panting with release, amazed at how easily Harry had made her come undone. He refused to tell her how he knew about a woman's 'G' spot, only saying that he wasn't a total, unfeeling berk. Ginny didn't really care, it just always felt so bloody brilliant. She had had trouble finding the spot herself sometimes when her own fingers were her only pleasure. She was DAMNED happy that situation had improved since the final battle.

And, to make her joy complete, Harry was returning to Hogwarts for his seventh year. They knew that their desire for each other would be frustrated frequently there, so they reveled in each other's presence as much as possible. Her parents and brothers - especially her brothers - were not pleased that she and Harry were so obviously sleeping together, but she was seventeen and of age and had waited for him long enough.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" she gasped, still riding out her orgasm as his fingers continued their sensual torture of her pussy. "I love you!"

He smiled and kissed her deeply, murmuring, "I love you, too, Ginny! I love you so very, very much! Now, I do believe your wanton behavior has stimulated me enough to be able to honor your slutty whore's body with my steely manhood!"

He smirked, pulling his fingers from her with a wet slurp while leering comically at her expression.

She pouted prettily while kicking off her jeans and knickers, then pressed her firm, sweet, freckled body tightly to her lover's.

"How could ANY woman resist such an invitation, my ardent stallion?" She jibed in return, gently stroking Harry's long, hard cock. "Steely, indeed!" She giggled.

She pulled him on top of her, sighing as the bed molded perfectly to her figure as Harry's weight pressed her into the mattress.

"Yes, we definitely have to buy this mattress, Harry," she sighed. "It feels so bloody good! Please, no more teasing! Take me, Harry! Make love to me! Please!"

He grinned down with total delight into Ginny's beautiful face, still not quite sure how he had been so lucky that she had waited for him, forgave him for breaking her heart - and his - when he broke up with her. She had insisted she didn't need protection but he just couldn't bear the thought of her coming to harm.

But, none of that mattered now. They were together, a couple. No, not just a couple, they were lovers!

"Please, Harry," she practically begged. "Love me! Love me long and sweet!"

"Not quite yet, my sweet little Gryffindor," he teased, "I must have a little taste of you, hmm? After all, you certainly got a mouthful of me, right?"

Ginny's moan of longing was quickly replaced with a hiss of pleasure as Harry's tongue began tracing a path along her jaw then down her neck and along her collarbone. She whimpered as he slowly licked down her fair, freckled skin to the soft mound of her left breast, encircling the hard, pebbled peak of her nipple with his lips as his tongue laved around the rosy, pink areola.

"Harry, Harry," she sighed with pleasure. "Please! Make love to me! Please!"

Harry refused to be rushed and repeated his sensual teasing on her right breast as well. He then kissed down her torso, pausing to naughtily blow a raspberry on her navel, which made her squeal with delight and smack his head and shoulders.

"HARRY!" She cried. "You…you bastard! Please, oh, God, please, Harry! Put your mouth on me! Put your tongue in me! PLEASE!"

He grinned up at her and slowly let his tongue trace wetly down the arrow of fine red hair that led from her navel to her glorious red triangle. Then, he buried his face in the wiry, but surprisingly soft fiery curls of her pussy.

His lips found the hard peak of her clit and encircled it while his tongue torturously licked first up one side, then down the other of the now throbbing nub. He sucked it gently, then a little harder, causing her to arch and gasp with desire.

"Harry! GOD!" She murmured, her loins and groin and hips and stomach coiling with tension as her body began to shiver with anticipation.

Her sucked her clit again, hard, and pressed it between his teeth with just a slight pressure. Ginny screamed, fireworks of passion exploding behind her closed eyelids as her body bounced and thrashed with another tremendous orgasm.

"HARRY!" Her moans and groans got louder and more wanton as his tongue plunged deeply inside her, forcing her tight, slick walls apart as he lapped up the tangy juices now flowing freely down her passage.

She tangled her fingers in his eternally messy hair, pushing his mouth as tightly to her pulsing cunt as she could while riding out the sensations of her latest incredible orgasm. She just couldn't believe how her body responded to Harry's loving. It drained her and reinvigorated her at the same time! She often wished they could shag for hours and hours, until they both were simply limp with exhaustion.

She finally pulled his face up from her soaked pussy, begging, "No more, Harry! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me until I scream for mercy! FUCK ME!"

Harry pulled himself up between her sleek, pale thighs and comfortably nestled the head of his cock between her glistening labia. He sucked in his breath at the feel of the soft, wet lips encircling his glans. He forced himself to ignore his balls urgent demands to empty into her immediately and looked down onto her lovely face.

"Open your eyes, Ginny," he commanded her softly.

She did so, looking up at him with longing, her soft, chocolate eyes now almost black with lust and desire.

"Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me! God, please! FUCK ME!"

Harry slowly thrust into his lover's tight, hot cunt. He shivered as the soft, slick walls parted before his insistent pressure, reveling at the erotic sensations as he sank inch by inch into Ginny's warm, soft depths.

She groaned just a little as he filled her completely, sinking to the base of his cock, their pubic hair entwining in a colorful palette of red and black.

"So wonderful! So good! So hard!" Ginny murmured, wrapping her legs around his thighs and pushing him even deeper into her accepting body.

"So hot! So wet! So, so tight!" Harry gasped, kissing her passionately as he clenched his buttocks and pulled out of her, then slowly sank back into the incredibly soft embrace of her vagina, the friction from her soft, wet walls threatening to undo him immediately.

Harry began to speed up his thrusts slightly, Ginny's hips pushing up at his as he thrust downwards into her. She was mewling and gasping as his hard mons pounded into her clit, stroking it in precisely the most stimulating and erotic manner possible.

"Harder, Harry!" she begged. "Please! Harder! Make me cum and cum and CUM!"

He obliged, pushing into her with increasing force, grunting as his cock split her most tender flesh with its insistent thrusts. Her breath became ragged as the tension and pleasure grew in her center. Harry's slightly jerky motions signaled that he was close to climax as well.

"Only ... only another minute! Please, Harry!" she cried. "Just a little longer, my love, my sweet, my Harry! Just a little ... little ..., oh, GOD! YES, YES, YESSSS!"

Her cunt tightened around Harry's cock, rippling and undulating along its length, as her entire body and mind gave in to a totally mind blowing orgasm. Her juices flowed abundantly, soaking the velvety skin of his cock as he thrust into her harder and faster.

Fifteen seconds later, Harry screamed as his own orgasm exploded, spilling into his lover's body as her inner muscles massaged it, milking his seed into her.

"GINNEEEE!" The cry was torn from his throat as he continued to thrust into her, moaning and grunting with pleasure as his cock twitched and spasmed inside her, filling her with his love.

Their cries of passion soon softened into quiet gasps and hisses of pleasure and fulfillment as the motions of intercourse slowed and eventually came to a halt. They looked into each other's eyes with total love, adoration even, and their lips met in an all- consuming, fiery kiss.

Harry eventually softened and slipped from Ginny's tight, hot embrace and rolled off her. She rolled onto her side, flinging one leg across his to keep her still tingling clitoris in contact with the warm, wet skin of his thigh. She continued to rub herself up and down on him, shuddering with frissons of post-orgasmic bliss.

"So wonderful, so loving, so beautiful!" She murmured. "I love you, Harry. I love you so much!"

He pulled her into another long, deep kiss. "I love you so very much, Ginny. And we have all the time in the world together now."

They were silent for a while, both simply reveling and taking comfort in their closeness and the feel of their skin on each others.

Ginny finally broke the mood by sitting up and rolling on top of him, stretching her lithe, nubile body out along his strong, wiry frame.

"Well, I guess we need to go soon, Harry," she sighed. "I wouldn't want poor Mr. Withers to have a heart attack, finding us naked together in bed here."

He kissed her, stroking her back and firm, round nether cheeks.

"You're probably right. So, what did you think of that?"

"What? The mattress?" she teased. "Oh, yes! Definitely, Harry! Buy this mattress!"

He gave her beautiful buttocks a sharp smack, causing her to yelp.

"OWW! Harry! That hurt!"

"It'll hurt more if you don't answer my question, wench!" He growled lovingly.

"OH!" She giggled. "You mean the shag? Oh, it was decent enough I guess! OWW! HARRY!" She cried as he slapped her perky arse once more.

"I love uppity witches," he grinned, "but they have to take their chances, you know! It was just amazing, Ginny, simply indescribable. It just gets better every single time we do it."

She kissed him back, softly and sweetly. "It does, Harry, it does," she agreed lovingly. "My body is still simply shivering with passion. God, you're good! The best I've ever had!" She snickered.

She rolled off him before he could smack her bum again, got up on her knees and stuck her delightful, pointy pink tongue out at him.

"And just how many others have you had, Miss But-I-Swear-I'm-A-Virgin-Harry," he grumbled.

"Counting you?" she asked with a smile. "One, altogether. Harry, you know there was never anyone else."

Harry sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I know," he said. "I just love an excuse to spank that cute, tight little arse of yours. You know that! Are you sure I can't do it back there sometime?" He moped.

"You're a pervert, Harry Potter!" She smirked. "One day, I'm sure, Harry. I ... I just love what we do now so much, I don't want anything else. I just want you and that magnificent cock of yours in me all the time!"

"Well, no complaints on my part, I assure you," he grinned happily. "Well, let's get dressed and go back to Grimmauld Place and get some sleep."

"Just sleep?" She smiled coquettishly as they reluctantly got up and dressed. Ginny cast a spell to clean and dry the rather large wet spot in the middle of the bed.

"Men are so messy!" She teased.

He spanked her again, making her squeak and rub her pretty, round cheeks. "I believe an analysis of said spot would verify that most of the 'juices' in question are from YOUR wanton body, you lecherous, brazen hussy, you!" He pontificated.

"Oh," she inquired. "Is there some other way you'd prefer your hussies?"

"Yes," he replied, waving his wand and restoring the bed to pristine condition, "naked and underneath me at all times! God, I love you, Ginny - and, not just because of the fabulous sex!"

"Like I'm going to believe that, Harry Potter!" She giggled. "I love you, too, Harry - so very, very much. So, how are we going to get this thing to Grimmauld Place?"

"Justin said we could use his parents' town house for delivery. He and I can Apparate it from there to Number Twelve. Of course, in payment for this courtesy, he's demanded a night on it with you!" Harry snickered.

"Gladly!" She grinned. "Oh, Justin is such a hunk! Don't you DARE spank me again, Harry Potter! OWWW!"


End file.
